Never Forget
by Naterbox11
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at an adoption home at age 7.they are friends that are taken apart, She only has one thing to remeber him by. What if they meet agian can they recandle there friendship or will there be more than friendship? M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the afternoon I was being taken to the adoption house where I was to live. I was sooooo confused, first I was saying good morning to my mommy and daddy then dropped off at school now all I know is that I have been taken here because my mommy and daddy got hit by a truck and died. I couldn't help shed more tears knowing I had no family to go to. I was all alone in this world and I was only 7 years old.

When we got there, there were a bunch of other kids my age and some older ones there to. Ms. Carewell was the person who owned it here, she seemed nice, and showed me to my room. When I got there, there was other things on the bed by the window that looks like boys stuff. Gross boy cuties...

Once she left the room I started putting my stuff away. I had a lot of outfits at home but I only brought twelve or so. I also brought a family photo of my daddy Phil, my mommy Angela, and me. The Picture was taking a couple months ago. One of my favorite things was Allie my stuffed bunny, It wasn't in the best condition, or what ever they call it. But I have always loved it.

I was startled by a smooth nice voice " Uh hi I guess I am sharing a room with you, my name is Edward, Edward Masen or soon to be whoever will adopt me." he smiled at me and waved his hand at me

" Um hi I am Isabella Dwyer but I liked to be called Bella." I smiled back still confused of why he was being so nice.

" Nice rabbit thingy ya have there Bella." he pointed to Allie

" Its name is Allie and she is very special." I huffed

" want to go play by a tree?" he asked me " Its really big and fun to hang on" he smiled

I agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Its been two weeks since I have been here. Edward is my new best friend, At night when I get scared I would crawl into his bed and he would hold me. I told him about my family and he told me about his. His mommy and Daddy's names where Elizabeth and Edward senior. They died when a riot broke out of his parents company from evil people attacking them. He also has no relatives.

Adoption day was up again and this time two couple came in. I dressed in my blue dress with pretty ruffles going down it. It was easy to move in and I loved it. I put on my pretty blue sneakers that Edward got me for my birthday.

The first couple were a blonde doctor and a caramel haired lady who's names were Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The other couple were Renee and Charlie swan. He was a lawyer. Edward was holding my hand and let go to see the Cullen couple. The swan couple looked about and they landed on me Mrs. Swan whispered something in his ear and they chose me to interview.

We went into the room and talked. I just wanted to see Edward.

" whats your favorite color sweetie?" she asked " Green, its the color of my best friends eyes." Oh I said that out loud whoops. I blushed

They went on with questions for awhile, and they choose to take me home. I hugged them both and said I was really happy. But I do not want to leave Eddie.

We both came out at the same time I ran to hug him and he hugged me back. " They chose me Eddie, I finally get a home." I cried into his shoulder. He was three inches taller taller than me " I got chose to" he smiled

we ran into our rooms and collected our stuff. He broke through my trance of thought " Bella... I wanna give you this it was my mothers necklace. It was a silver chain and it was a diamond necklace that was a heart all diamonds. I didn't know a lot but I knew this was a lot of money.

I looked up to him with watery eyes and ran over to him and kissed his cheek and gave him the biggest hug ever! I sobbed into his shirt. "Eddie I don't want to leave you! I will miss you so so much" I sobbed

He rubbed my back and sobbed on to my shoulder I know Jingle bells, I know. I love you Bella." He kissed my cheek and I kissed his " I love you to Edward"

With that we turned around and never saw each other again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Its been 10 years since that day and I still have that necklace. I am 17 and I live with my adoptive parents Renee and Charlie. I call them mom and dad sometimes, but now we are moving to California with my other sister Alice, and I haven't spoken to... Ed-Edward since that day, all I remember are those haunting green eyes of his.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving from forks to California is a big change. I think its was going to be great. My family was wealthy, but my dad was barley ever around. My mom worked with seventeen magazine so we were in some of the magazines. Most of the pictures between the two of us were of me. I was five feet six inches and I had brig brown chocolates eyes. I was thin but had all the right curves. Hell I even had people walk up to me and ask me for an autograph cause they saw me in a magazine.

I am not one of those glamourize rich snobs, I prefer reading and I don't talk a lot but I am confident thanks to Alice. She is the second part of me when I left Edward. She held me together. As we pulled up to the house, I noticed how nice this neighborhood is! It was a private community but still looked normal

As we entered the house I noticed a staircase to the right. I ran up it and on the doors they had signs like a movie room, bathroom, hangout room, my room...whoa my room!

I opened my door and entered a love land for me it had an amazing view of the ocean and a huge closet I could walk in! My room was aqua blue with a plasma tv, and a desk for my laptop and notebooks and on the other wall was a bookshelf with all my favorites!

I was in love!

I went to check out Alice's room and it was the opposite it had a bunch of fashion design stuff and the walls were fuchsia pink. She of course had a bigger closet then me.

That night we unpacked all of our things, and went to bed tommorow was school and I was excited. I cuddled up to my favorite bunny Allie and fell asleep dreaming of the green eyed boy that I called my best friend awhile ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When I woke up I ran downstairs and starting breakfast. I cooked pancakes and bacon for me and Alice, and Mom. The first one to come down was my mom. " morning mom" I smiled I have always loved Renee she treated me as a daughter.

" Morning sweetie, I have to go in to the seventeen company around 4:30 do you want to come, Alice is already in? My mom was now the editor of seventeen magazine and she loves to put us in there. I even got a couple of photographers to take other photos for a career, but I wanted to become a literature major and write a story or take over Seventeen magazine with Alice, later on in life.

After breakfast I ran upstairs and got dressed in a outfit Alice picked out for me. Once you get use to being around Alice her fashion sense wears off on you. I like outfits she picks out for me now. I love to be comfy in my outfit but still stylist, so we get top brands. My outfit was an oversized midnight blue shirt with swirls on it. It clung to my body so it was loose but fitting. I added a big bulky belt to my waist to go with it. Then I put on black leggings and Blue snake skinned Gucci heels that weren't even out yet. I put on some lip gloss and put on some mascara grabbed my bag and I was off.

I was met with Alice who had on yellow and blue and pink flowered strapless dress, and bright yellow heals, she spiked her hair, the usual. If only Edward could see me, and see how much a changed... sigh...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We took Alice's porchse to school. We were attending pacific coast academy, they had nice cars here but not as nice as ours.

We got into the office and got our schedules as the day went on I met more people, some where nice, and some where sluts like Lauren and jessica.

By the time lunch came me and Alice sat together. I went back to get us some napkins when I fell and looked into a pair of green familiar eyes.

"Bella?" it was Edward I jumped up and he pulled me into a bone crushing hug, I wrapped my lags around his waist and cried a little. He pulled back and looked at me as I looked at him. Wow he has changed! He was muscular and still taller than me, he had his messy bronze hair and his amazing eyes.

" wow Jingle bells you look good, and your still wearing the necklace"

I giggled and said " so do you Eddie your all grown up." we just stared into each other eyes until someone cleared their throat. I looked over to see a strawberry blonde glaring at me looking pissed as hell. Edward cleared his throat and said " Bella this is Tanya... my girlfriend" he said softly.

" Uh yeah and your my boy friend who is getting me lunch..bah bye" she said rudely before he left he gave me his address " bells come over tonight"

" I cant Renee is having another photo shoot for me for her magazine seventeen magazine." I told him Everyone went quiet

Then ms. Bitch said " Yeah right you are in there I have like everyone, I live on them!" what a hoe

" Uh yeah I am go look, I help my mom write some of it with Alice, when we get out of high school we take over the company" I smiled and waved bye to Edward.

I kissed his cheek and went back to my table leaving a stunned Eddie and a furious Tanya.

Oh this year is gonna be great!

**HEY guys or girls!**

**Polls are open for future chapters on here!**

**I hope you liked it! I will write tomorrow tell everyone about it!  
I am going to start putting story I like below the AN. Here is the first one.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Across the Ocean » by Annilaia reviews In one quick and thoughtless act, Bella Swan sends a letter in a bottle across the ocean. It reaches England, where Edward Cullen finds it, and begins their correspondence, one that leads to more than either of them could expect. AH


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank these people for reading my story so far!**

EDWARDSGIRL13 

annabell2009

AndreaG55

**I am waiting till I have ten views to write the next chapter!**

**I love how you are all reading **

**tell people about it!**

**Ill read your stories!**

**Favorite it!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I also want to add that everyone is human

family's kids are

Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister

Edward and Emmett are brothers

Alice and Bella are sisters!

If you have anymore questions comment it

or message me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Girl friend? Girlfriend? Wow. My heart kinda hurt...

Why should I even care? I put all those thoughts to the back of my head and head home. Once Alice I got back she asked me " Bells whats up with you your like blanking out..." She looked concerned and I softened a bit.

" I don't know ever since meeting Edward again I feel so much better, but when I am away I … I am not sure it just doesn't feel right." I said I could tell I had confusion written all over my face, as mom says I am here open book. Which I now remember we have to go to the magazine shoot.

" ANYWAY! Alice we have to go to the shoot." I hurriedly told here putting on tan bra and pantie set not knowing what we were wearing. We rushed out the door and into my Ferrari Enzo and took off to the shoot.

Once we got there we were greeted by our mom " girls you made it! Your going to be on the cover! We are doing a sister story. We had stars with sisters come in and we interviewed them." She was gushing to us while we were taken off to go get makeup and wardrobe on.

I had on a D&G dress that was curled in and puffed at the end, it came above my knee's with a back bow in the middle of my waist, I had on Black Gucci Heels on. For my make up I had a smokey eye but toned it down a notch by them putting sparkly silver eyeshadow on the really black part. They put some peach lip gloss on me and I walked out to the set and sat down where the interview was taking place.

Moments later Alice came out and she looked hot! She had on a bright pink tunic dress on with a big black bulky belt on, she had on black heels similar to mine but velvety. She also had a smokey eye but instead of silver they use pink. She had a sheer pink lip gloss on. She sat on the chair next to me and smiled.

A person interviewed us. " Bella what is it like to have a sister Like Alice?" he asked

" Well if I could ask for any sister it would be Alice, she gives me confidence when I need it and is always there for me, whether its about boys, cat fights or just struggles I had. Being adopted was different I lost my best friend, but she was there for me. I could never have a better sister." At the end of my speech we both had tears in our eyes, remembering all that we have been here.

"Awe so Alice do you and your sister get into fights?" he asked Alice

" Well speaking for all sisters out there siblings do fight me and Bella fought a couple time but we always forgave each other at the end of the day." she smiled

We kept going till they started taking our pictures. The one that was going on the cover was of Me and Alice Standing on a tire swing together laughing. It was an amazing picture and we were truly laughing, I was complaining about almost getting my heel stuck in the tire. On the second page was another picture of us two, its was twilight and the sun was going down it was a picture from behind we both had our heels in one hand and another hand holding the others hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the photo shoot I decided to go down to the beach. There was barley anyone there, when my cell rang... I picked it up

" hello?"

" Bella? Its Edward I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Of course I am on the beach right now come down"

" OK Ill be there in five." He hung up and I followed. I was happy he wanted to see me and wasn't with ...eww Tanya.

I was letting the waves crash into my feet the cool breeze ruffling my hair to the side, it was a new moon tonight... **( AN: Oh yeah I had to do it! I put in twilight, and New moon into ONE chappy!!!..go me go me! Back to the story!:)**

I noticed someone sat down beside me, it was Edward

"Hello Eddie..." I said softly

" Hi jingle bells" I smiled softly to that I was very relaxed

" what did you want to talk about?" I asked him I looked over to him and his eyes were shining from the moon. I love his exotic green eyes.

" I would like to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked biting his cheek nervously. I jump up on him and he grabbed my waist I giggled " I would love to!" I exclaimed

" You haven't changed yet you look so different how is that?" he asked me staring into my eyes.

" I might look different but I feel the same when I am around you" I smiled

" I am happy you are coming" he smiled " you can bring your sister , rose and Emmett and jasper are going to be there." he said

" I would like to meet them, what about Tanya?"

" she isn't coming I asked her and she didn't want to be by my friends...they don't like her, but I have a feeling you are going to fit in with our group" he said I loved his crooked smile " Every once in a while we all get dressed up and eat, its going to be formal, so wear something nice." he said

" I cant wait, it sounds fun" I said

We talked a little bit more of our pasts , I told him I never take off the necklace. We talked and talked and I looked at my phone and it said 11.

" I have to go, we have school tomorrow, well you do, Alice is forcing me to go to the salon and have a spa day." I hated leaving Edward but I was going to see him tomorrow.

" Bye Edward, sweet dreams see you tomorrow" I kissed his cheek and sat up. I started walking away when I heard the quietest " Of course I will, ill be dreaming about you." I smiled but knew I heard different. …

**OK everyone that chappy was emotional for Bella and Edward, **

**I had a poll of how Edward will break up with Tanya, and you all choose dinner with the family.**

**I am not posting the next chapter till I get ten more views so tell ur friends about the story!**

**I will not post until I do:) I have the next chapter written already so as long as I get ten more reviews I will post it!**

**Each chapter I will have a chapter dedication:)**

**Chapter dedication**

EDWARDSGIRL13

**I want to thank you for reading all the chapters I have posted and telling what you like and what you hope will happen!**

**:)I love that you encourage me to write faster and the way you sound like you love the story I am happy to please my fans of the story!**


End file.
